Sweet Revenge
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Turbo's cruel revenge is really cruel... VORE!


Близнецы были живы. Непонятно как, почему, и где они были все эти годы – но факт оставался фактом. Оба были живы и, по-видимому, вполне здоровы. Точнее Турбо определить не мог – близнецы находились от него на порядочном расстоянии, и было трудно разглядеть их как следует. Но это были они, вне всяких сомнений!

Турбо вытянул длинную шею, с жадным интересом наблюдая за ними. Близнецы медленно, но верно приближались к его пещере. На какой-то миг Турбо охватило беспокойство, что они прознали про его убежище, но он тут же взял себя в руки. Конечно же, этого не могло быть! Судя по вороватым взглядам, тому, как они прятались за деревьями и попутно лихорадочно собирали сладости, Турбо догадался, что близнецы пролезли в «Сладкий Форсаж» тайком и явно не желали оказаться пойманными. Бывший гонщик прикрыл глаза, поддавшись ностальгическим воспоминаниям. Когда-то он выглядел точно так же… Отчаявшийся, злой и голодный, потерявший собственную игру и оставивший о себе самое худшее впечатление у всей аркады, он тоже, таясь, пробирался в эту чуждую ему игру, изучая новый мир и его скрытые возможности… утоляя голод по пути…

– Вон там ещё леденцы, смотри, Джет…

Турбо вздрогнул, широко распахнув глаза, и поспешно пригнул шею к земле. На его счастье, конфетно-карамельный пейзаж вокруг являлся для него отличной маскировкой. В конце концов, он сам походил на огромную, гротескную сладость – вероятно, проглотивший его кибер до этого успел нажраться карамели… Турбо поморщился от неприятного воспоминания и полностью сосредоточился на близнецах. Было забавно, что, несмотря на заметную осторожность, они не видели гигантского карамельного жучару, лежавшего буквально в десятке метров от них. Турбо прищурился, внезапно ощутив себя охотником в засаде.

– Ну что? Много там?..

– Порядочно… а вон там ещё конфеты… Сет, проверь вон тот кустик… Ох!

– Что?!

– Вот это карамелька… – Джет присвистнул, позабыв про осторожность. – Гляди-ка – целый холм! Такой фигурный…

– И правда, – Сет с изумлением проследил взгляд брата. – Сколько деталей! Похоже на монстра из конфет… Посмотрим поближе?..

Оба брата направились прямиком к затаившемуся киберу, и внезапно до Турбо дошло, что они говорили о нём! Он тихо чертыхнулся. Время для того, чтобы тайно уползти, было безвозвратно упущено, значит, придётся раскрыться…

Турбо дождался, когда близнецы подойдут ещё ближе, а затем резко поднялся, со скрежетом расставив на земле лапы и расправив слюдянисто-прозрачные крылья. По-змеиному изогнув гибкую шею, он вперил в замерших от страха близнецов огромные жёлтые глазищи.

Довольно долго все трое молчали. Близнецы не могли пошевелиться от шока и ужаса, а Турбо, столь эффектно заявив о своём присутствии, внезапно понял, что не знает, что делать дальше. Самые разные чувства волнами омывали его мозг. Природная жучиная ярость и жадность сменялись радостью от встречи с коллегами и ностальгией, а те, в свою очередь, поглощались злостью на какие-то старые обиды и завистью… Он не знал, как жилось близнецам все эти годы, но предполагал, что всяко лучше, чем ему. И они были… прежними. Не жуткими, глючными, вечно голодными мутантами-киберами, ненавидимыми и преследуемыми всеми… Не такими, как он… им повезло…

Наконец Турбо удалось оправиться от потрясения, и он более-менее радостно улыбнулся, склонив к близнецам голову.

– Ну, здрасьте… – почти дружелюбно начал он.

– А-АААА! – похоже, близнецы совершенно не нашли его улыбку радостной. Да и кто бы мог, увидев нависшую над собой огромную голову с хищным оскалом?!

Побросав набранные сладости, близнецы рванули прочь, и Турбо словно очнулся.

– Чёрт! – он уже буквально видел, как на вопли близнецов сбегаются жители «Форсажа», Ванилопа, а потом и вся аркада. – Стойте! Ч-чёрт…

Близнецы улепётывали во весь дух, и у Турбо не осталось иного выбора, кроме как броситься следом. Подстёгиваемый жучиными инстинктами, он в пару скачков настиг братьев и лапами пригвоздил их к земле, собираясь убить… Стоп, стоп. Турбо помотал головой, с ужасом прогоняя странное наваждение. Всё-таки он не тупой кибер. Его человеческий разум всё ещё был при нём, и он не собирался идти на поводу чужих кровожадных инстинктов…

– Тихо!.. – яростным шёпотом рявкнул он. – Не орите на всю локацию… – он чуть приподнял лапы, желая лишь удержать братьев на месте, а вовсе не раздавить их. – Вы что, тупицы, не узнаёте меня?!

Понемногу отчаянные вопли близнецов стихли, и оба как заворожённые уставились на огромную склонившуюся голову… весьма знакомую голову.

– Турбо…

– Наконец-то… – Турбо с тихим ворчанием убрал лапы и чуть отстранился, позволяя братьям встать.

– Что… как ты?..

– Выжил? Стал таким? – фыркнул кибер, чувствуя, как в нём вновь начала закипать странная злость.

– Ну, да… Ты ведь здорово… изменился, – осторожно заметил Джет.

– Что вы знаете? – оборвал Турбо, пристально уставившись на братьев – те невольно поёжились.

– Мы думали, ты погиб, когда отключили «Дорожные войны»… Надеялись, что ты выжил, искали тебя по всей станции, но так и не нашли… – тихо пояснил Сет.

– Мы сами покинули «Турбо-Трассу» в самый последний момент, – подхватил Джет. – До последнего надеялись, что ты вернёшься в игру, мастер увидит нас всех и Литвак передумает отключать автомат, но ты так и пришёл…

– Где ты был?! – в унисон закончили оба.

– Я не обязан отчитываться перед NPC! – беспричинная злость закипела с ещё большей силой, и Турбо оскалился, заставив близнецов вздрогнуть. – Многое случилось, что вам знать ни к чему… А вот вы какого чёрта здесь делаете?!

– За едой пришли, – испуганно пояснил Джет. – Где ещё найти игру с таким количеством еды? А тут она буквально везде. Всё из еды, сплошные сладости.

– А ты? Неужели ты скрывался в этой игре? Если бы мы знали, – прошептал Сет и, сглотнув, робко глянул в огромные жёлтые глаза. – Мы же скучали…

Турбо замер, затаив дыхание, взгляд его затуманился… Измученный мозг не к месту и не вовремя цеплялся за самые странные и далеко не приятные воспоминания. Есть… убивать… бежать… прятаться… «Дорожные войны»… зависть… ярость… близнецы… есть… Глаза кибера налились кровью, а из огромного механического брюха послышалось вполне красноречивое урчание. Одна из последних шуток близнецов особенно ярко всплыла в памяти. Жестокая, отвратительная, Турбо всегда с ужасом вспоминал о ней. С этим воспоминанием он оказался внутри кибер-жука, с этим воспоминанием часто просыпался, дрожа от страха… но конечно, он был слишком горд, чтобы жаловаться на это кому бы то ни было.

– Скучали, – процедил Турбо, уставившись на близнецов тяжёлым взглядом. – Скучали по мне? По моему «хорошему» отношению к вам? Или по вашим идиотским шуткам надо мной, жалкие NPC?! – он вновь фыркнул, ощущая, как всем его существом завладевает кровожадный кибер-жук. – Или вы забыли о своих издевательствах?! Напомнить?!

– Турбо… – Джет с ужасом наблюдал стремительную перемену в настроении монстра. – Турбо, постой!..

Слишком поздно. Шея кибера молниеносно выпрямилась, и огромная пасть схватила остолбеневшего Сета. Тот не успел ни увернуться, ни крикнуть, когда огромный монстр, запрокинув голову, мощно сглотнул – и крошечный гонщик провалился в длинный упругий пищевод кибера.

Дождавшись, пока Сет исчезнет в глуби его огромного полумеханического корпуса, Турбо облизываясь поглядел на Джета.

– Боже… Т-турбо… – в потрясении прошептал тот. – Зачем?!

Кибер глухо зарычал, в глазах не осталось почти ничего человеческого. Джет повернулся и спотыкаясь бросился прочь. Но разве можно было скрыться от стремительного, ловкого, летающего существа?..

Монстр в мгновение ока настиг свою жертву. Как и прежде, огромная когтистая лапа пригвоздила гонщика к земле. Страшная физиономия приблизилась почти вплотную, и Джет затравленно уставился в её злобные дикие глаза.

– Турбо… пожалуйста!.. – ни на что не надеясь, взмолился гонщик, но с тем же успехом он мог бы просить о пощаде неразумного хищного зверя. Огромная пасть широко раскрылась, и Джет разделил судьбу своего брата.

– О нет… нет… О боже! – Сет всхлипнул, в отчаянии ощупывая место, в котором оказался. Горячая, упругая, шевелящаяся пещера вся сочилась мерзко пахнущей липкой дрянью, моментально запачкавшей всю одежду незадачливого гонщика. Воздух, если это можно было так назвать, был спёртым и затхлым. Периодически по стенам пробегали странные неоновые искры, и можно было рассмотреть зеленоватую влагу, вытекавшую из множества странных проводков. Желудок кибера… Сет сжался в комок и уставился в искрящуюся темноту, ощущая, как в глазах появляются предательские слёзы.

Но одиночество его длилось недолго. Менее чем через минуту «пещера» мощно содрогнулась, вспышки стали ярче – и рядом с Сетом упало чьё-то тело. В полумраке Сет не сразу опознал собственного брата.

– Джет? – жалко прохрипел он, осторожно касаясь плеча упавшей фигуры. Та зашевелилась и встала на колени (большего размер желудка не позволял). – Джет, ты тоже…

– Сет! – Джет подался вперёд и крепко прижал к себе брата. – Ты в порядке?!

– В порядке? Ну, пока не переварился… – попытался отшутиться Сет, но попытка провалилась, когда он увидел глаза своего брата, полные тоски и боли. – Почему он это сделал? Почему?..

– Не знаю… – Джет с опаской поглядел на искры и сочившиеся мерзкой жижей провода. Он сглотнул. – Или, может, знаю… Сет, помнишь тот случай, когда его уменьшили?..

– Я… я думал, он забыл… или простил, – Сет уткнулся в грудь брата, и едва сдерживаемые слёзы потекли на его куртку.

– Не простил… – мрачно ответил Джет. – Что ж… надеюсь, он решил просто отомстить, а не убить нас… Мы в чужой игре, и если мы умрём здесь, то…

Он осёкся, услышав жалкое, хриплое дыхание у себя на груди.

– Сет?!

– Тяжело… дышать… – всхлипнул тот. – Мало… воздуха… Джет, ещё чуть-чуть, и мы тут просто задохнёмся!

Джет не ответил, лишь крепче прижал к себе брата и в отчаянии оглядел желудок.

– Турбо… если ты не намерен убивать нас, то самое время нас выпустить! – прокричал он. Ответа не последовало. – Турбо! Я серьёзно! Тут слишком мало воздуха!

Он умолк, прислушиваясь, но кроме пугающего урчания вокруг и тяжёлого дыхания его брата, больше ничего не было слышно. Внезапно дыхание сбилось, и тело в его руках странно обмякло.

– Сет? – он в страхе уставился на брата – С-сет… О нет… Турбо! – он уселся в лужу зловонной жижи и со всей силы пнул ногой в стену. – Турбо, хватит! – он с отчаянием опустил руку на грудь Сета. Та слабо поднималась и опускалась – Сет всего лишь был в обмороке. Но Джет уже и сам задыхался… – Турбо, пожалуйста! Тут почти нечем дышать, Сет уже без сознания! – он снова отчаянно пнул в стену, но ответа так и не последовало…

Джет со стоном прислонился к одной из стен, не выпуская брата из объятий. Похоже, это был конец…

– Турбо… Зачем ты так… – он опустил голову и разрыдался, потеряв последнюю надежду.

Мало-помалу Турбо начал приходить в себя. Беспричинный гнев уже не терзал его рассудок, и никто не тревожил его покой криками или ужасными воспоминаниями. Кибер улёгся на бок, поджав под себя лапы, и постарался унять тяжёлое дыхание и дрожь во всём теле. Он смутно помнил, что творил… или нет?

Турбо задумчиво облизнулся. Еда… Голод – обычное чувство этого огромного несуразного тела – слегка притупился. Несмотря на маленький рост, всё-таки гонщики оказались способны утолить его…

Глаза Турбо расширились. Он действительно проглотил Джета и Сета? Своих бывших коллег?.. Кибер помотал головой, издав глухой рык. Что ж, они заслужили это. Он до сих пор мучился от кошмаров благодаря той их жестокой выходке. Темнота… теснота… жар и слизь, много слизи… Турбо задрожал сильнее. Хорошо хоть, он довольно быстро потерял тогда сознание и просто захлебнулся. Было бы совсем ужасно умереть от удушья или жгучей кислоты…

Странное чувство и какие-то звуки в глуби его тела помешали киберу додумать мрачные мысли. Он недоумённо склонил голову набок, не понимая, что происходит – и тут сообразил, что ему не показалось. Близнецы!.. Они были всё ещё живы! Турбо поднялся на дрожавших лапах. Внезапно он вспомнил нечто очень важное. Как ни жестока была шутка близнецов – они _знали_, что он возродится. Они _хотели_ этого – в конце концов, тогдашние обстоятельства _действительно_ требовали его смерти и возрождения… И он действительно вернулся. Для близнецов же… для них всё будет кончено – раз и навсегда.

Неожиданно Турбо почувствовал себя плохо – плохо, как никогда. Он заживо проглотил двух своих коллег, двух разумных существ, отправил их в желудок на мучительную и верную гибель без всякой возможности переродиться!..

Кибер согнулся дугой и опустил морду к земле, его ужасно мутило. По слабому шевелению в желудке он догадывался, что как минимум один из братьев ещё был жив, а значит, ещё был шанс… Турбо буквально вывернуло наизнанку, и наконец, он с облегчением и дрожью увидел перед собой на земле насквозь промокших, жалких гонщиков. Джет слабо шевелился, протирая глаза и щурясь от внезапного света, но Сет, проглоченный первым, лежал без движения. Турбо нервно сглотнул. Неужели он опоздал… и убил собственного коллегу… своего… _приятеля_… Турбо нехотя признал этот факт. После стольких лет, он _действительно_ был рад узнать, что Джет и Сет выжили, что успели сбежать из брошенной игры… И что он сделал? Турбо в ужасе заскулил, глядя на неподвижное тело Сета.

Хотя… почему тело не исчезает, распадаясь на пиксели? Почему всё так же лежит… и неужели… неужели действительно слабо дышит? Турбо вгляделся пристальней и издал глубокий вздох облегчения. Он осторожно приподнял потерявшего сознание гонщика когтями и уложил на сухую землю. Солнце быстро высушило влагу с одежды, и наконец гонщик пришёл в себя.

– Сет!.. – Джет, уже вполне оклемавшийся после жуткого потрясения, бросился к брату и сжал его в крепких, но бережных объятиях. Он перевёл взгляд на Турбо. – Ты… т-ты…

Турбо стиснул зубы и понуро отвернулся. Что он мог сказать? «Простите, я погорячился, я не хотел?» Он ведь и _правда_ хотел убить их в своей слепой, безрассудной ярости…

– Делайте, что делали, – наконец хмуро произнёс он. – Можете посмотреть за моей пещерой – там растёт много сладостей. Там небольшая трасса проходит, но сегодня на ней никого, у президента важное совещание в замке…

– Турбо… – раздался тихий шёпот.

Бывший гонщик вздрогнул и вновь повернулся лицом к братьям. Сет тоже пришёл в себя и теперь устало глядел на него.

– Сладкая была месть?..

Турбо опустил взгляд.

– Надеюсь, мы квиты?..

Кибер вновь с удивлением посмотрел на гонщиков. Сет слабо улыбнулся, расслабившись в объятиях Джета.

– Никогда не знаешь, как оно, пока сам не испытаешь… – вздохнул Сет. – Это было по-настоящему жестоко. Турбо… прости.

Турбо вытаращился на Сета, раскрыв рот. Значит, они подумали, что он просто решил преподать им урок? Отомстить за их давнюю проделку, но не убивать по-настоящему? Турбо с трудом сглотнул ком в горле.

– Всё в порядке, – наконец удалось вымолвить ему. – Просто не говорите никому, что видели меня здесь, и всё…

Он снова развернулся и побрёл в свою пещеру, но на полпути остановился и опять оглянулся на гонщиков. Те выжидательно смотрели ему вслед, и Турбо тихо вздохнул.

– Я тоже скучал, ребята…


End file.
